Fears
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: When Kirby is afraid, how should he deal with it? (A short collection of small one-shots between Kirby and Meta Knight in a father/son relationship.)
1. Chapter 1: Storms

Rain fell, lighting struck, and thunder crashed. It was the worst storm Kirby ever experienced and…he was scared. He'd never seen lighting like this, trees bend like that, and never heard crashes so loud. It was a truly terrifying night and the pink puff was quite frighted of it all.

"I can't be afraid of a storm like this." he spoke to himself. "What sort of a hero is scared of thunder."

Bravely Kirby stepped outside. In a matter of moments he was soaked but he continued to stand there. A large flash suddenly crashed, it's large fingers glowed in the soft light. Kirby could take no more. Quickly he ran inside and hid under his bed.

Morning found him yawning with big bags under his eyes. "I didn't sleep the whole night…Is it really okay for someone like me to be so upset over that weather?" He asked himself this again and again but could find no answer.

Slowly he made his way to the castle. Outside of the large fort Fumu and Bun were enjoying breakfast. "Hey, Kirby! What a storm we had last night. Say, wanna join us?" Fumu called out to him.

"No, thanks…I'm not hungry." he muttered in response.

At this Fumu's eyes widened. "Not hungry? Kirby, what's the matter? You are never 'not hungry'"

"Fumu, is it okay for someone like me…" Kirby stopped short. He knew Bun would laugh at him. "Never mind!" he added quickly as he ran into the castle.

"Kirby?" Fumu said softly. "I wonder what's the matter?"

Kirby paced aimlessly down the castle halls. "I really am a coward." He had to blink to hold back two large tears. Not watching where he was moving, he bumped into Meta Knight.

"Excuse me." he mumbled in a positively sorrowful voice.

"Kirby, something is wrong. Would you wish to speak to me of it?" the knight asked generously.

"No…yes, please." Kirby responded slowly, knowing he could trust Meta Knight.

"What is troubling you?" the blue knight asked as the two walked down to his room.

"I'm not so great…" Kirby replied. "I'm just a coward."

"There is no need to be lacking in self-confidence. You are definitely not a coward. You've faced countless monsters over five times the size of you even at a very young age."

"Well, sure. That's my problem. I can beat monsters but a…a stupid old t-thunder storm makes me hide under my bed."

Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink at this. "Kirby, sit down and let me tell you a story."

When the pink puff did so, the knight's eyes turned a deep green as if he was remembering something that took place a long time ago.

"When I was young," Meta Knight started. "I was very strong and brave. Kind of like you. However, I possessed a very large fear."

" _You_ did?!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yes." Meta Knight admitted."It frightened me so much that it bothered me into telling my father about it. You see, I had an uncanny fear of heights. Standing on a box two feet above ground made me tremble and lose my balance."

"When I informed my father of this fear, he told me seven simple words: 'work up to it and conquer it'. I knew what he meant and so everyday, I stood on something high and I worked up to objects much higher. Slowly and surly I defeated my worst fear. In fact, I grew to love high places."

"What I mean by all this, is that your fears can be conquered. But don't worry if you're still scared the next time we have a thunder storm. It took me a very long time to get over my fear of heights."

"Thank you so much, Dad." Kirby cried as he gave the knight a great big hug. "That helped me so much!"

"Of course." Meta Knight muttered as he returned the hug. "Just remember that you are the bravest person I know."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's short but I hope you liked it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattering Star

"N-no!" Kirby screamed. "This can't be happening…" He cried this twice but it was true, his warp star had a large crack down it and one of its tips was missing. "I don't believe it." Slowly the star warrior pickup the fragments of his star. It was a while since he had gone into battle and he never noticed these damages until just now.

Picking himself up, he rushed to the castle and flung himself into Meta Knight's room. The knight was quite surprised to see Kirby in such a mad rush. "Kirby, what's wrong? What is troubling you?" the blue knight asked.

"Meta…m-my star…it's c-crumbling." Kirby spat out the last word with an especially sad voice.

The knight took the broken star in his hand and looked at it. A moment later Meta Knight turned to Kirby; his normally yellow eyes flashed a very dark blue. "Kirby, sit down. I need you to remain calm."

"Okay…will it be alright? Can we repair it soon?" the pink puff inquired.

"Kirby, have you wondered why I don't posses a warp star?"

"Yes, sometimes…but what does that have to do with _my_ star?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. You see, Kirby, warp stars are a gift from the skies to aid a young star warrior. However, sooner or later that power will fail."

"WHAT!? You mean my star is a goner? We can't save it?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that is exactly what I mean. Kirby, you are almost all grown up now. You are very strong and you won't need your warp star anymore." Meta Knight spoke softly as he handed his student back his failing star.

"But flying…How will I fly fast when it's gone?" Kirby mourned as he grasped the golden fragments.

"Your wings will come in soon." The knight assured him. "I know this is very hard for you. It was extremely hard for me too but we have to let go."

Tears streamed down Kirby's face. He could make no reply as his warp star slowly became a small pile of dust. Seeing the pitiful remainder, Meta Knight wiped the tears off Kirby and gave him a hug.

Kirby began to hiccup and a minute later, he recovered his voice. "I'm just so sad to see it go…It helped me so many times and it was almost a part of me. Oh why did I have to grow up!"

"Kirby, growing up is good. This had to happen eventually and I apologize for not informing you about this sooner…I didn't think it would happen for a while."

"It…it's okay. It was just a star. At least I still have you and Fumu and…and all my friends." Kirby smiled as he threw himself into the knight's arms as tears rolled anew.

"I'm proud of you, Kirby. You've taken this well compared to most."

"Thank you, dad. I couldn't do this…I probably wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. And I'm starting to look forward to flying on my own."

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to teaching you. Just remember that one trial leads to another. Growing wings is very painful and it will take lots of courage."

"I'm sure I can do it with you helping me…Say, do you have a jar I may use?"

Meta Knight's eyes turned orange at this odd request but proceed to pull an empty jar off his shelf.

"Thank you." Kirby muttered and he gathered the stardust into the glass jar.


End file.
